High blood pressure, also known as hypertension, is a leading cause of preventable morbidity and mortality and it is well established that treatments that lower blood pressure (BP) are beneficial. However, despite the plethora of blood pressure lowering medicines available, many patients continue to have poor blood pressure control as evidenced by multiple large-scale population studies. Contributing factors for poor blood pressure control include poor adherence, complex guidelines recommending multiple up-titration steps, and treatment inertia. Furthermore, the majority of treated patients receive only monotherapy, which has limited potency even at high doses where side effects are increased and tolerability reduced. Accordingly, there exists a need for new treatments for lowering high blood pressure that are efficacious and tolerable.